


Knife to meet yah

by Lord Bixler (Penjamin24seven365)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penjamin24seven365/pseuds/Lord%20Bixler
Summary: Sometimes you just got to take care of business





	Knife to meet yah

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my wattpad  
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/ZKj6e934KE

Chara was in one of those moods. Having played this game so many times, she knew the coast was clear, and made her way to Sans sentry station. Once she got there she took another look around just in case.  
Seeing it was all clear she bent down and stabbed her knife into the ground. She stepped on it to get it farther in until just the handle was poking out of the ground. Then taking one of the napkins that was in the booth she wiped the dirt off, the best she could. Sitting down with her back to the counter she slowly pulled her pants down, and began massaging her clit until she got herself worked up. Using her other hand to squeeze and tug her nipples. Starting to feel herself go in to arousal she began inserting her fingers. A moan slipped her lips as she picked up speed.  
As she fell deeper into desire she got up and squatted over the blunt end of her knife, lightly rocking against it, Teasing herself. Not able to take it anymore she slowly started to lower her self on to it. Once fully in, she started pumping Not giving herself time to get use to it, she shoved it in harder, each time her moans increasing louder and louder as she fucked herself into a frenzy.  
"SANS!" papyrus called out in search of his brother.   
Shock ran through chara, as papyrus's footsteps came closer to the sentry station. "SANS YOU BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING!" Embarrassment washed over her as she was Trying to keep calm and still So he didn't notice her. She tried but her pussy was trembling with temptation. She wiggled and moaned softly, wanting more she began to Bob slowly placing her hand over her mouth to muffle any further moans.  
"SANS!" papyrus called again.  
she froze again when sans appeared in front of her, eye glowing blue. He looked her over before closing his eyes and answering his brother.  
"Yeah bro!" Sans said walking up closer to her.  
"YOU WERE SLACKING OFF AGAIN WEREN'T YOU!" papyrus accused.  
Chara Trembled as her pussy gripped the handle as if begging her to move. A muffled wine escaped her as she tried to get up to save face at being caught in such a lewd way. Sans placed his hand on her head and began pushing her back down. A moan fell from her lips as she sank back.  
"I was just taking a little break, taking in the sights." Sans said casually. Chara looked up, he was watching her, how and for how long?  
"WELL, DEAR BROTHER! YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH BREAKS FOR TODAY!" sans looked down at her briefly before patting his shorts catching their attention to the lite blue glow at his crotch.  
"WE MUST BE VIGILANT THE HUMAN COULD BE HERE AT ANY MOMENT"  
Getting the hint I lowered his pants and was only slightly shock at the size, boy howdy he had girth.  
"I'm sure they're Cumming, bro." sans said with a half hearted chuckle. Chara rolled her eyes at the terrible sex pun, and smirked. Putting a hand around him she gave him a light squeeze before pulling it all into her mouth. She began bobbing setting a nice slow pace, grinding  herself on the knife in time to get herself off.  
"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS KNOW THEY ARE! I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BONES." Papyrus said adding extra emphasis to his joke.  
"Haha good one bro!" Sans said in a husky voice.  
"I'M OFF TO RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES, I THINK YOU SHOULD TOO BROTHER!" Papyrus said as he walked away none the wiser.  
Once papyrus was gone Sans grabs the charas head and started thrusting himself in as fast as he can. She gags a little as he give a harsh thrush shooting his cum down her throat with a grunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading  
> ~ Lord Bixler


End file.
